


关于小爱豆和前辈

by AWnini



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, 祥林 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWnini/pseuds/AWnini





	关于小爱豆和前辈

【祥林】|有 车系 列

大前辈阎×小偶像郭

“航哥，是他吗？”

片场，阎鹤祥的经纪人和助理坐在车里，尹航的目光紧跟着不远处的少年，助理手拿着望远镜在一旁频频咂舌，“...哎呦...他怎么来了”

“咱们郭董松口了呗，就昨天...”尹航摸着下巴，脸上是着让人捉摸不透的笑，“……没想到啊，说往组里塞人就把咱们少爷塞进来了。”

“咱们阎哥知道吗？”小助理是个新人，天真的很，凡事都要问过尹航。

尹航的笑意似乎更深了，撑着额头乜斜了小孩一眼，“喏，”经纪人说，“你看呢”

此刻小助理望远镜的画面里是蹦蹦跳跳的郭大少爷郭麒麟，用他小鹿似的步伐正三步并作两步，直直的奔着阎鹤祥的方向去。

小助理青涩的脸上写满茫然，不解的语气小声说着，“…他不是最反对这种走后门的嘛…”

经纪人毕竟跟阎鹤祥时间更久一点，故作玄虚的哼了一声说，“阎鹤祥的心思，你少猜，你猜也猜不到。”

“哦…”

//////

阎鹤祥所在的dys作为娱乐公司在娱乐圈的名号那可是响当当的，前有于谦高峰等一众实力派演员，后有云鹤九霄48偶像天团，以及阎鹤祥等人为代表的青年演员。他们既是国内顶流的代表，又是票房口碑的保证，更不用说常年霸占各省市电视台，微博热搜了，就连社区胡同，地铁口，公交站的宣传海报都少不了他们的身影，可以说DYS这一造星工厂独一家就攻占了国内娱乐圈的一大半江山。

当然了，只要是大公司肯定少不了内部问题。而每天烦恼我们DYS董事长的问题主要有二，

一，我儿子到底什么时候才愿意继承家业。

二，公司里这些人什么时候才能不跟身边同事搞对象。

关于第一个问题，目前还没有找到答案，第二个问题，

也没有。

DYS的继承人，郭麒麟郭少爷，现在正跟着自己公司的艺人前辈阎鹤祥在片场拍戏。然而郭麒麟的老父亲，也就是郭董事长，只当他是瞎玩瞎闹，毕竟当初孩子出道时郭董也没想让他成什么大明星，只是顺手抓来了家里的另两位少爷，大手一挥下令把仨人一块打包扔外面去训练，美其名曰强化合宿体验生活，实际上是不想让他们仨在家里嚯嚯空气。

虽然没对几位少爷抱多大信心，但总比三人成天在家待着打游戏强啊。

可郭董自己也没想到，儿子对演戏还挺感兴趣，要不是自己助理跟自己说，“少爷想演阎鹤祥那个电视剧”，他都不记得还有这哥仨的事儿了。

本想让孩子过了二十二就回家继承公司，可没想到自己这儿子偏偏对演戏有了兴趣。三番五次跑自己这来说，“我想演我哥那个戏”

被烦够了的郭董为躲自己这不屈不挠的孩子，被逼无奈跑到另外一间办公室办公，没成想刚坐下那边就响起了敲门声，郭董本想眉头一皱说，“求我也没用，就是不行。”

没想到推门进来的竟然是阎鹤祥，更没想到的是阎鹤祥居然也是为了郭麒麟来的。

阎鹤祥为了郭麒麟主动跟自己老板探讨人生，畅谈理想，从公司发展到人生哲学，再到谁家的卤煮最地道，最后才说到这孩子有天赋有想法，不应当家族的负担去束缚孩子的梦想种种，毕竟阎鹤祥在公司里的是数一数二的老资格，他郭董再怎么不想让儿子涉足娱乐圈，也不好折了他阎鹤祥的面子不是。

阎鹤祥转过茶壶，缓抬手往郭董事长的茶杯里倒上自己带来的茶，入口温醇细品回甘，就像阎鹤祥这个人，表面一副生人勿近，对特别的人可是细致入微。

比如，郭麒麟。

“要说还是我们鹤祥会享受，这茶当真有滋味”

阎鹤祥眼带笑意回答，“茶是好茶，但总是分人泡的”

茶过三巡，郭董事长这才算是点了头，扶额说，唉，这孩子一点儿也不让人省心，你多照顾他吧，跟你在一起我也算放心。

阎鹤祥依旧面带笑意，说着，您放心。

///////

阎鹤祥回家拉开门，那个猫在角落里的小身影小心翼翼的冒头唤了一声，“哥？”

“嗯？”

“你可回来了！”

“你去没去找我爸啊！”

“去了去了…”阎鹤祥扯下见领导时装正经的领带，

“小祖宗吩咐的我敢不去嘛”

“那…那他说？”

“进组吧，我们这部戏可能还缺人”

“他答应了？”郭麒麟惊喜之情溢于言表，

“好好努力”

“那是自然！”

“又不是你求我的时候了？”

“哥～”

阎鹤祥是公司里的前辈，叫他哥的弟弟妹妹无数，可独郭麒麟这一个人，能让自己甜到心坎上。

人和人就是这样，栽了就别想爬起来，只会越陷越深。

说起郭麒麟与阎鹤祥的关系，那是说个三天三夜都说不完。两人相识于郭麒麟幼时，那时小小的郭少爷对于经常在电视上出现的阎鹤祥是十分钦慕的，那会儿也没有现在发达的网络，所以阎鹤祥主演的每天一集的电视剧，是郭麒麟每天必看的，基本电视剧演完了，阎鹤祥也就回家了。

彼时公司还没有如今的规模，阎鹤祥下了班还会帮忙看孩子。套上睡衣塞进被子里，再讲个阎鹤祥独创的睡前故事。阎鹤祥又碰巧是个演员里的旅行家，再加之小孩子对未知的冒险故事一向是不可餍足的，两个人就总腻在一块，再后来，两个人干脆就住到了一起。

那时尚年轻的阎鹤祥也并不将少爷看作孩童，两人为了争抢床上那一亩三分地还斗智斗勇了许多年，直到有一天郭麒麟突然在手机上看到新闻，这个整晚跟自己抢被子的幼稚男人居然一夜之间成了影帝。等影帝再见到自己的小朋友时，郭麒麟眼里的距离感轻易给这段闹剧似的生活画上了休止符。

//////

“等我长大了要跟我哥哥结婚”

这是某年DYS年会，年仅九岁的少爷当着全公司的人立下的豪言壮志，童音稚嫩，引得台下笑声一片，刺眼的聚光灯对准阎鹤祥的脸就是一顿照，坐在阎鹤祥身后的小白和大黄一边一个狂笑着拍阎鹤祥的肩膀，“给您道喜，您要升职当太子妃了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”。

如果忽略台下郭董夫妇要滴出水的脸色，这幕算是德云年会经典场面TOP10了。

那年刚拿到新人奖的阎鹤祥风头正盛，只是眯着眼对着台上小小的身影淡淡一笑，在小孩一脸真挚的回到座位时揉了揉他毛茸茸的头，

“真敢说啊你个小不点儿”

这也就是郭家生的是个少爷，

如若郭麒麟是个姑娘，第二天的头版头条准保是「震惊！郭氏千金大小姐定下婚约」

「新晋影帝阎鹤祥 或成德云继承人」

可他不是，

他怎么就不是呢…

这些年他眼看着孩子长大，十多年里他长了身高，增了分量，而对于阎鹤祥而言，最可怕的是郭麒麟的一颦一笑也随着年龄增长而日益引人注目，每当郭麒麟不经意望向阎鹤祥，连眼角眉梢都是藏匿不住的万种风情的少年，着实在是让人有犯罪的欲望。

要说嫉妒这回事，男人绝不比女人差。

倘若小少爷被旁人夸奖，阎鹤祥便有说不出的酸涩，若是小少爷当着他的面跟别人交谈，阎鹤祥便如临大敌，后来严重到哪怕是小少爷偶尔逗公司看门王大爷那条狗，也会惹得阎鹤祥嫉妒一番。

这无法言说的情意让阎影帝很是苦恼。

#我喜欢的人是我老板的孩子/还是同性/还差了15岁/请问我们之间会有结果吗？

在线等，有点急的。

//////

“想什么呢！”

在一边候场的阎鹤祥回想起过去的种种未觉走神到了天际，直到自己的一侧肩膀被郭麒麟从身后拍了一下才如梦方醒的回到现实。

阎鹤祥扭身一看，恰对上小孩儿的一双笑眼，说来郭麒麟的眼睛并不算大，却好像如明镜一般，将自己隐瞒在心里的妖魔鬼怪似的不堪尽数照得现了形。

下意识的反应让阎鹤祥躲开了郭麒麟人畜无害的视线，脸上重新挂上从容的笑容说着调笑的话，

“我们大明星来的挺早啊”，说着从躺椅里起身理了理衣服，他打算带着小孩儿在片场四处转转。

“哪儿我就大明星了”郭麒麟用脚尖在地上画着圈，阳光透过树木的枝桠点滴倾泻在两个人的衣服上落下点点光迹。

“都出道了…还敢招惹前辈了…嗯？”阎鹤祥尾音上扬向郭麒麟抛出一个微妙的鼻音。

“这不是跟我哥哥嘛”小孩儿摇头晃脑的笑着，紧接着示好似的侧身搂了阎鹤祥一下。

“去”

阎鹤祥如一脚踏入酸苦的涟漪，在郭麒麟抱他的瞬间把人像小兔子一样扯着后颈拎到一边，又做出成熟前辈的模样教育孩子一样严肃了口吻，

“你一个新人，跟我搂搂抱抱的也不怕落人话柄”

“你是我哥嘛...”小孩跟在家里一样肆无忌惮的对着阎鹤祥撒娇。

不过郭麒麟又转念一想，哥哥说的也对，大不了两个人在工作的时候保持距离呗。

反正哥哥还是哥哥，跑不掉的。

“介绍一下，这是我们公司的新人，各位以后多照顾”

工作人员皆点头说着，“阎哥您客气”“一定一定”

郭麒麟耳朵尖，听见身后传来高跟鞋的声音，不知道是不是错觉，他总觉得这脚步里透露着傲慢。再回头一看，嚯，果然，踩着八厘米高跟鞋的人不就是总上热搜那个，那个……叫什么来着…

“沈诗诗”漾着笑意的妖艳女人主动向自己伸出了手，“诗诗姐好”，郭麒麟也立马换上了祖传的爱豆营业式笑容，甜甜的叫了一声，点头握手一气呵成。

“这是郭少爷吧？”

“哪有什么少爷，我就是一个小学生”郭麒麟赶忙接话。

沈诗诗说这句话时视线跳过了眼前的郭麒麟，明摆着是问阎鹤祥，不料阎鹤祥压根没有搭茬的意思。

“早就听闻郭氏的大少爷一表人才了，”沈诗诗话里颇有些奉承的意思，

“您抬爱了”但小郭怎么听怎么觉得这话不像跟自己说的。

阎鹤祥只瞥了一眼沈诗诗而没有应话，郭麒麟却对自己哥哥这意味深长的眼神颇有微词，年轻人心思敏感细腻难免往旁了想，再加上郭麒麟本就是娱乐圈长起来的，什么苟且没见过。

只不过这女人要配自己哥哥，还差的远呢。

起码…起码自己就没看上眼。

想来这些年阎鹤祥的绯闻女友也不少，只不过媒体的速度哪赶得上郭麒麟的速度呢？

要上热搜前一天，阎鹤祥总要装成风轻云淡的样子，一边炒着菜，一边跟郭麒麟说，“最近我可能要有一…”

“绯闻”郭麒麟猜也猜到了，

“别信就是了…”

“都是假的”郭麒麟接话。

这些年来，这两句对话翻来覆去的说，他接话都接腻了。

“也不知道您什么时候真出个绯闻让我看看…”这句话郭少爷也偷偷嘀咕了好些年，只不过从来没有应愿，阎鹤祥跟那些女演员永远是宣传期一过就成了陌路人，天长日久的坊间就流传出关于阎影帝的两条传闻，

一是阎鹤祥是大渣男，二是这人隐婚多年，家里那位管的还挺严。

……

可今天不一样，阎鹤祥从来没有提起过这位沈小姐，也没提前给郭麒麟打预防针。她这一出现让小少爷竟有些吃味了，郭麒麟眼看那女人瞟着阎鹤祥的眼里泛出精光，他忽的想起书里形容富家小姐芳心暗许时常用的一个词，秋波暗送，对了，这姐姐不就是秋波暗送？

“阎哥，到你了！”那边场务来叫阎鹤祥，

“好。”

开拍前阎鹤祥俯下身在郭麒麟耳边说，“你就在边上学学看看，别乱跑，有事儿就找尹航，我先去了。”

“嗯…知道啦”

郭麒麟点点头，拖着撒娇似的长音。

导演：“action!”

郭麒麟就站在边上目不转睛的望着阎鹤祥，虽说他打小是就看着哥哥的戏长起来，可像今天这样身临其境还是第一次。

这么想来，还是他第一次看他哥工作。

这人还挺认真的，还有点帅……平时我怎么没发现……

他恍惚想起多年前阎鹤祥讲给他的睡前故事，那里有自在群鸟，有广袤无垠的异域，有孤独的旅人在天地间驰骋，时至今日他才明白，哥哥的故事讲的都是他自己。

郭麒麟正发散着想像，沈小姐便开口，“郭少爷这是打算涉足影视圈了？”女人笑意盈盈的，郭麒麟点头说是，丝毫没有注意到沈诗诗渐渐暗下去的目光，“这口饭可没有您想的那么好吃…不过你还是个孩子，年轻…我就不行了”

“姐姐年轻着呢”郭麒麟违心的奉承了两句。

“姐姐我啊，”沈诗诗嘴角掠过一丝嘲弄的笑，“要给自己找个退路。”

她说这话时分明望的是阎鹤祥，郭麒麟向来聪慧，知道这女人厉害，可没想到合着人家是有备而来的。

“姐姐听说你和阎老师关系很不错，你说，他…有没有女朋友”

“我哥？我哥他对女人挑剔的很”郭麒麟并不清楚他哥喜欢什么样的女生，阎鹤祥也从来没跟自己提过这档子事儿，可这胡话压根没经过大脑就从口边溜出来了，小孩的黑眼珠转了转，打算瞎编两句搪塞过去，总之郭麒麟是不想让这个人靠近他哥。

“是嘛，他都挑剔什么啊”沈诗诗问这句话时还颇为自信，郭麒麟抿了抿嘴唇，心想，一会就让你哭。

“首先，长得要漂亮，我哥就喜欢漂亮的，一米七大高个，可爱点就更好了，要有文化，智商不够多影响下一代发展啊您说是吧，”郭麒麟偷瞥了一眼身边的女人接着说，“两个人还要有共同话题，得能聊的来……”“对了！”郭麒麟装成突然想到的样子拍着手说，“最重要一点，我哥跟我说的，“什么啊？”女人连忙追问期待着郭麒麟说出口，

“得年轻！年纪不能太大，最好小个…十三四岁，”

沈诗诗皱了皱眉头，郭麒麟又马上补充说，“小个十四五也行，我们不挑”

“您看我哥三十八，小个十五岁…二十三，嗬，正当年啊”

沈诗诗对着空气白了一眼说，“我突然想起还有事，就先走一步”语罢，怏怏的走了。

“好好好，姐姐您忙”

目送着沈诗诗离开的背影，郭麒麟心里想着，早年间人家都说这沈老师是好演员，不过搁我看啊，她要是能把研究嫁人这一半的气力用在研究业务上，也不至于如今让人评论家戳脊梁骨不是。

“好！辛苦了”

两个个小时过去，阎鹤祥那边下场了，

“哇，哥你好厉害啊！”郭麒麟马上迎了上去，

“也没有…那么厉害…”

阎鹤祥从业多年，见过的粉丝也不少，但难得有人一句没营养的话就让自己毫无理由的心动。

阎鹤祥想摸一下他的头，小孩正盯着他看，就像个毛茸茸的小狗，对自己摇着尾巴。

突然导演喊了声，

“郭麒麟！”

“诶，哥，人家叫我”

“去吧”阎鹤祥攥起悬在空中的手，望着郭麒麟的背影笑了笑。

“喂，尹航，晚上定个位子，请客吃饭”

尹航攥紧了手机，如老父亲般欣慰的笑容在脸上绽开，十分有节奏的拍了拍小助理的大腿，长叹一声，终于，这一天要来了吗。

暗戳戳的在小号发了条好友圈微博，“cp头子头顶青天，埋伏多年可让我搞到真的了。”

（dys-烧饼等400人赞了这条微博）

饼哥：看没看经纪人微博

四哥：看了

饼哥：啥意思

四哥：不知道

饼哥：那你点赞

四哥：就觉得应该赞一下…好像是什么高兴的事

//////

阎鹤祥这会儿正拄着腮帮子看桌子对面的郭麒麟吃饭，小孩一边吃嘴上也不闲着，跟阎鹤祥诉苦似的说，

“您是不知道啊哥，自打我们团出道了，我爸就不管我饭了... ...”

不过阎鹤祥想说的是，我怎么可能不知道。

“不过合宿的地方伙食还不错，冰箱也总是满的，看来是我们哥仨还没有被我爸彻底抛弃”

阎鹤祥切着盘子里的牛排，一言不发，脑海里是自己帽子口罩全副武装，每周去超市一样不落地挑小孩儿爱吃的东西，然后再偷偷摸摸运到他们三位少爷的公寓的画面。想想自己一代影帝，打扮成恐怖分子也就算了，还要充当恐怖分子外表的海螺姑娘，他登时就一口气堵在胸腔，上不去，也下不来。

望着眼前小美人的眼眸阎鹤祥给自己想了个热搜，

#著名影帝积极投身公益，为贫困偶像捐助爱心早午晚餐，做好事不留名。

阎鹤祥的手指用力捏着玻璃杯，似乎想用酒涤荡清醒自己这颗被人占据的心，对方只调皮的用舌头舔了舔嘴角的酱汁就让影帝败下阵来，阎鹤祥唉了一声，问他“少爷吃好了？”，小孩满意的点点头，笑着说“还是我哥最好了！”

“到了，明天见”阎鹤祥送郭麒麟到房间门口，只拍了拍小孩儿的肩膀扭头就走，

“对了，”阎鹤祥走了两步好像突然想起了什么，“你过来我跟你说”

“什么啊，大晚上的故弄玄虚，我不听，刘汉臣死不死我都不听了！”

阎鹤祥的目光像两眼深井，有把人溺死的危险意味，看得郭麒麟直发怵，阎鹤祥上前两步用拥抱的姿势把小孩揽住，贴着小孩儿的耳根子说“你裤子拉链没拉”

“布朗熊花色的内裤，还挺可爱的。”

郭麒麟的脸腾的一下红了，低头看才发现自己被阎鹤祥给骗了，再抬头时那罪魁祸首早已经走远了，被呼了一口热气的人只觉得腰背酥软，咽了咽唾沫迈着恍惚的步子回了自己的房间。

窗外夜色被群鸟啄食残余点点星光，闪烁如某人贪恋心上人的渴求目光。

郭麒麟觉得自己这一天实在是太累了，睡前翻微博时看了个小奶猫和大狗的萌宠小视频，没成想做了个梦，居然梦见自己变成了只小奶猫，还被大狗按在床上一顿蹂躏，甚至连睡醒的时候自己都保持着双手举过头顶的迷惑姿势。

//////

这部剧也是阎鹤祥第一次做制片人，各个环节都力求完美的处女座向导演提出审片的要求，尤其是郭麒麟的。

“那个，阎哥，这是郭少爷今天的片子…”

“啊，好，我现在就看”

看着屏幕，阎鹤祥的脸色就渐渐沉了下去，半晌开口道，“这个…不行这个镜头…”

“哪？哪儿不行”导演立马凑上来看，只听得阎影帝皱了皱眉头咳嗦一声说着，

“这里，太可爱了…”

导演：？

这是一部古装戏，主要讲架空年代各国间的纵横捭阖，阎鹤祥的角色设定是个隐藏很深的主要反派，前二十集忠肝义胆义薄云天，剧情过半则走向黑化改旗易帜自立为王，基本的镜头都是在玩心理战。而小郭老师的角色就没那么幸运了。作为被阎鹤祥所饰演的主公在路边捡回来的小孩，他是贯穿全剧的傻白甜，为主公上刀山下火海在所不辞，不是在被算计，就是在被人算计的路上。

小郭老师的大部分都戏份都是折腾人的外景。

前十集打扮成没人要的乞丐流浪街头，后十集被敌国抓走关进水牢，好不容易在最后一集被人放出来了，替阎鹤祥挡了一剑就直接杀青了。

其中有一场是郭麒麟骑马替主公去别国送信的戏，导演竭力要求效果逼真，可郭麒麟并不会骑马，当场务牵着高头大马走到郭麒麟面前时，只学过唱跳rap的小偶像心里难免有点打怵。可他总不愿给别人添麻烦，更不想让他哥失望，在众人的目光注视下只好壮着胆子往前上，心里默念着宽慰自己的话，

“没事的郭麒麟，骑马有什么难的！阎鹤祥你都骑过！”

（怎么了，小时候骑哥哥脖子嘛…

阎鹤祥这时正在不远处同副导演和编剧等人研究接下来的剧情，一抬眼就看见郭麒麟正四肢不协调的手脚并用往马上跨。

坏了，阎鹤祥一颗心登时悬在了半空。

如若自己的记忆没有纰漏，那郭麒麟压根就不会骑马。

果不其然，阎鹤祥一个眨眼的功夫，郭麒麟就从才走出两步的马上翻了下来。

摔下来的瞬间小孩儿只想着别闹个屁股遭殃，等阎鹤祥扔下导演和制片跑到郭麒麟身边时，抱着右腿蜷缩在地的人看见哥哥还想扯出一个让人放心的笑，可痛楚折磨得小孩紧皱眉头，像一只受伤的小动物散发着惧怕的气息，“嘶……有点儿疼啊…”

向来稳重的阎鹤祥狠命攥着郭麒麟的手，“没事，没事啊林林，哥哥陪着你呢”

……

郭麒麟疼得晕了过去，又被那过于担心的手掌握醒了。

印象里哥哥一直就没放开过自己的手吧，从什么时候开始，自己也变得离不开他了呢？

他记得自己还上学的日子，两个人坐在一起研究无聊的作业，暑假轻飘飘的过着，哥哥的怀抱里满是柠檬汽水的味道…对了，就是从那时开始的，他的手肘会在不经意间蹭到自己的手臂，温热的掌心带汗轻覆着自己的手背，夏日聒噪的蝉鸣和他讲的那道晦涩难懂的积分题一样让自己心烦意乱，青春期少年心思细腻敏感，难以抗拒有意无意的触碰，郭麒麟便硬是亲手在两个人之间拉上了一条隐形的红线，碰不得，却更难耐。

人心是最不好懂的，上一秒互看不顺眼的人下一秒可能就会陷入爱恋，一切的开始或许只需要一个契机，而对于这两个人而言，单单是等待这件事就已耗费了太多时间。

“大夫说了，轻伤。”

阎鹤祥一开口，郭麒麟就不争气的酸了鼻子，皱了皱眉从鼻腔了哼出一声“嗯”

“我明天还有戏呢，就不陪你了，你好好休息，有事按铃叫大夫…明天…明天给我打电话…”

“好…”郭麒麟点点头，在止痛类药物的控制下昏昏欲睡。

这些年过去，他已然修炼成了个喜怒不行于色的人，这有利于在深如沼泽般的娱乐圈纵横，无往不利。只除去一点，那便是这潜伏于血脉的渴望，这一笔一划都写成郭麒麟的名字。哪怕他皱一皱眉，阎鹤祥的心也好似会跟着皱成一团。

郭麒麟不知道的是，阎鹤祥在自己病房外的长椅上坐了许久。

这出门还不到半分钟，他便开始无比想念手里郭麒麟的体温。抱住郭麒麟的瞬间，所有过往的回忆如同用于计时的沙漏被人调转方向，有些可称之为喜欢或者爱的微尘正顺着时光狭窄却固执的缝隙一并流淌下来。

他独自经过的岁月早就遗失了踪迹，却于彷徨无名黑夜里给予他欢乐的光明，

在他的生命中点燃名为郭麒麟的火。

///////

腿上打了石膏的少爷不光腿沉，心里也闷得慌，自己在角落里百无聊赖的拿着根树枝戳地，眼望着旁人嚷闹，空有求强不休息的意志，到了片场才发现这里里外外一点都没他的事。

带着自言自语属性的郭少爷眼瞧着看四下无人，一边用树枝戳着地面，一边自己念叨着渴念的事，

“唉，要是能跟哥哥一起演戏就好了……何必在这儿戳树枝…

唉…

哥…

哥哥…

阎…鹤…祥”郭麒麟在地上划拉着哥哥的名字，一字一句就嘴边跑了出来。

“怎么了？”阎鹤祥的声音在突然郭麒麟的身后响起，惊得小孩一颤，慌忙用枯枝划掉那用三个字代替的心事还有画的不平整的一颗小爱心，手忙脚乱坐的人差点从凳子上摔下来。

“诶…”阎鹤祥上前一步眼疾手快把摇晃的小孩儿扶住，郭麒麟则顺势稳稳的靠在阎鹤祥怀里，怦怦直跳的心尚未落地，抬头便又撞进对方幽深如潭水的眼睛。

“没事吧”

面对阎鹤祥关切的问询和过于温暖的怀抱，一向伶牙俐齿的人此刻竟也没了话料，含混不清的说了句，“没…没事”

“那就好”阎鹤祥没有撒手的意思，手掌包裹着小少爷的肩膀温柔的问，“还疼吗”

“不…不疼了”

“跟郭董说了？”

“没必要跟他老人家说…我一切都好，哥哥照顾着，特别好…”

“你一会儿来我这一趟”

“啊？”

“我照顾你啊…”阎鹤祥的话里似乎有郭麒麟没懂的隐藏含义，不过小朋友没有深究，只当是要给自己什么福利待遇。

“行…行吧”

午休时间，小兔子似的小爱豆一瘸一拐的蹦着去找阎鹤祥，心想这人也不知道来迎接一下小爷，这福利可也太没诚意了。

绕过其他人的房车，郭麒麟竟在转角遇到爱…不…遇到了难搞的导演，话痨的人一遇见自己就说个没完没了，“小郭啊，吃饭没有？”“小郭啊腿上的伤怎么样了？”“小郭啊……”

没等郭麒麟一一回答，阎鹤祥便从另一侧走了过来，还装成了遛弯的样子对导演说，

“诶，导演，制片说找你”

“啊什么时候？”

“就刚才，还挺急的…”

……“什么事儿，又找我……”

阎鹤祥皮笑肉不笑的送走导演，转身把小孩抱上自己的房车，回身利落的甩上车门，把小孩抵在门背上动弹不得，“哥……？”郭麒麟试探着唤了一声，谁知道等来的是对方烙灼般的一个吻，就像是偷喝了父亲的烈酒，那股直冲脑门的热气和全身发烫的陌生刺激感，让他定在了原地不敢妄动。

没留给郭麒麟反应的时间，阎鹤祥再一次凑近了小孩儿的脸，“啊…”郭麒麟登时无措地捂住自己的嘴唇，脑海里尽是那人唇部温热的触感，毕竟是纯情少男的初吻，你让人家如何不在意。

阎鹤祥则大手握住郭麒麟的手腕扣过头顶，目光中写满了认真，摆正小孩儿闪躲的小脑袋，对准嘴唇再次强势的吻了上去，郭麒麟用另一只手去推对方健壮的手臂，还艰难的用膝盖撑着几乎不存在的窄小空间。可阎鹤祥比他整大了两圈，任郭麒麟动作自己也依旧保持进攻的姿态，让欢愉如同烈火在唇角留下灰烬。

阎鹤祥用一条腿顶进了郭麒麟的腿间，手也圈上了对方匀称的腰。眼下郭麒麟正处于不利地位，小少爷的气势灭了大半，眼里泛起了羞涩的粉红色涟漪，对方的温热气息一再逼近，在郭麒麟的耳边响起低沉的嗓音，

“你一个小瘸子还想跑？”阎鹤祥握住郭麒麟绵软的小手，亲吻他的指尖，指缝到掌心…

“我！”郭麒麟只说了一个我字，便被阎鹤祥这个举动磨软了腰，酥麻而难以言喻的触觉绵延燃烧从末端传入大脑，在里面炸开了无数的小烟花。

郭麒麟咬着下唇，耗了好半天，平时骨碌碌乱转的小黑眼珠也像没了没了主意的似的暗了下去，连阎鹤祥的脸也不敢瞧，没想到见惯了闪光灯的大少爷竟也有胆怯的时候，四下躲闪的目光却怎么跳也跳不出眼前这个人的身上。

阎鹤祥进一步贴近去吻郭麒麟的耳根，无数细小的绒毛敏感的竖起，淡淡的汗味沾在对方的嘴唇上。郭麒麟觉得阎鹤祥就像是吸血鬼，好像在自己脖子上四处找寻下口的最佳位置，以至于他在自己的脖子和肩膀的交界处种下一颗草莓时，竟有几分安心的错觉。

此刻在郭麒麟的眼前升起了水帘，喉咙像堵住般发不出声音。脑袋里的思绪乱糟糟的，反复翻阅过往的人生，好像每一章都有阎鹤祥的痕迹。可他一直无法直面这种情感，这就像个漩涡，往前迈一步就没法回头了。哥哥比自己年长十五岁，金钱，地位，他都有，郭麒麟不确定，他是否还需要自己这个小粉丝。

我不会说什么好听的话，不会像别人一样分析你演过的剧写下千字小作文，不知道你最喜欢的颜色，不知道你最爱吃的东西，这样的我是不是连粉丝也算不上呢…

他只是拼命追赶着这个人，妄想越过岁月的鸿沟，希望有一天能与他并肩而立。

“我喜欢你，你呢？”阎鹤祥的眼神柔软得能拧出水来，心里早已做好了最坏的打算，若他不讨厌自己，自己就算有那么一线生机，毕竟你哥哥我也是快四十岁的人了，没什么旁心思再去琢磨其他莺莺燕燕了。

何况我等了你这么多年，

就是种头蒜，我十年如一日浇水施肥带着听音乐看话剧，它也该开花结果桃李芬芳了。

郭麒麟沉默的异常，阎鹤祥便焦灼得很，耐不住低头查看的时候，二十三岁的人好似一瞬间找回了七岁那年的勇气，紧闭着一双眼，一个踮脚，嘴唇撞似的吻上了阎鹤祥的唇。

在阎鹤祥愣住的当口，小孩儿主动伸出手臂环抱阎鹤祥，毛茸茸的头在阎鹤祥的胸口蹭了蹭，缓缓抬头眼睛里泛着晶莹的水花，红着小脸开口道，“哥哥…你可不能欺负人啊…”

阎鹤祥仿佛听见什么东西在脑子里崩断的声音。

“我喜欢你好多年…怕让别人把你抢走…”

阎鹤祥笑自己，像个昏庸的国王，将郭麒麟打横抱起搁在床上，“你腿有伤

，站久了我心疼。”

听见这些话的人脸红心跳不已，听话的靠在阎鹤祥怀里接受密匝的亲吻，沉沦于眼前潮湿的欲望。

“来，把衣服掀起来…听话…”

“嗯……”

小孩儿红着一张脸扭过去不看他，阎鹤祥便把着郭麒麟的手，缓慢卷起衣服，亲吻露出的一截细腰和腰际的软肉，小孩儿痒的直躲，紧接着就被人拎着腰带按倒在床上。对方粗糙的一双手从腰腹抚上胸前。

嗯？

“少跟导演那个老头子卖萌”

“我没有！”

郭少爷抬脚就要踢人，却忘了自己打了石膏的腿，嘶了一声，被阎鹤祥捉在手里。

“乖”阎鹤祥对着小孩儿的额头吻了一下。“你别动，我来。”

郭麒麟听了话果真不敢乱动了，“腿分开”听着对方的指令乖乖的分开腿，

阎鹤祥半跪在郭麒麟面前，发丝在小孩的腿间摩擦，郭麒麟感觉有些麻痒，紧接着便是超出小孩儿想象的刺激，对方用口腔包裹住自己的身下，舌尖巧妙的缠绕吮吸，惹得郭麒麟不住的向后抬头，发出急促的喘息声，颤抖着呻吟出声“啊…哥…”小孩儿的眸子里注入了暮色，绯红的眼角渗出过于舒服的眼泪，他清楚的感知到自己前端随着对方舌尖一次又一次的刺激流出淫糜的浊液，本想向后退却，却禁不住身体的渴望，颤抖的手按住对方的头，哼哼唧唧的抖动着向更深处顶弄。

谁能想到小孩的第一次就是跟自己哥哥呢…“呜…哥…对…对不起…”阎鹤祥将小孩的精液吐在手上，按倒委屈的小白兔就是一个缠绵的吻。

小孩儿的唇被舔吻的泛着水光，翕动的唇瓣微微勾起，轻声说着，“哥哥…”

郭麒麟若有似无的撩拨蚕食着阎鹤祥的理智，他自然无法无动于衷，三两下就把人剥的光溜溜，欺身压上小孩的身体，从锁骨轻吻到肚脐，小孩随之微微挺起腰，那人的手指也从小孩儿胸前挺立的肉粒揉捏至腰窝细腻的皮肤。

期间尹航打电话过来，阎鹤祥无暇顾及，专注于身下这具过于柔软的躯体，小孩则快被他摆弄碎了，迷迷糊糊的像是变了个人口中咿呀没有完整的话，身躯也如着了火一样被情欲摧磨着扭动。

这时有人敲响房车的门，郭麒麟吓的僵在阎鹤祥怀里，大脑马上清醒过来，这要是被人发现了，就全完了。

阎鹤祥将门推了条小缝，装作一脸茫然的样子闷哼一声，“嗯？”

定睛一看竟然是剧务来送东西，那人挠着头说“阎哥，刚才给你打电话没打通啊”，阎鹤祥顺带揉了揉眼，睡眼惺忪的模样说，“是嘛…我睡了一会…”

“那不打扰您了，您好好休息。”

“好，麻烦你了。”说罢迅速拉上了车门。

剧务老师边走边嘀咕，大白天睡觉…果然是明星啊！

阎鹤祥回身时发现自己家的小宝贝委屈巴巴的窝在一角，正小心的用手戳了戳自己的穴口，口中轻喘的声音让阎鹤祥直觉热血上涌，小孩儿拼命咬住下唇便留下一道鲜明的血痕，“你怎么躲这儿来了”，阎鹤祥从身后环抱住他，温柔的在小孩儿光滑的背上亲吻，

“我来”

“嗯……”小孩儿低垂眉眼，脸颊潮红，依顺的往自己哥哥熟悉的怀抱里一靠。

阎鹤祥把郭麒麟抱在怀里，每寸都不放过的吻着他的肌肤，用一根手指开始拨弄穴口边缘的褶皱，“要放进去了”阎鹤祥轻声说着，“嗯…”郭麒麟表面说着嗯，身上却紧张的浑身一僵勾起脚背，大有等着被人侵犯从容就义的样子，“放松，宝贝儿”

“放松，没事的”

阎鹤祥的两根手指刚探进去郭麒麟便不住呜咽起来。

“呜呜呜呜呜…”后面直接变成了止不住的流泪，小孩儿决堤的泪水不受眼角的阻拦，顺着鬓角流淌下来。自己小宝贝的过度反应让阎鹤祥也颇有几分焦急，安抚的吻去他眼角的泪珠，看着他红扑扑的面颊心里难免又急又躁。

“还要不要…...”阎鹤祥心疼的用侧脸贴着小孩儿的腿弯，又从膝盖一路亲吻到大腿根，郭麒麟一手抓紧身下乱成一团的被单，一手轻撑着阎鹤祥的肩膀，暗自体味着这肌肤相亲的缠绵触感。

未经人事的小孩虽然羞怯却也经不住渴望的驱使，快速的瞄上一眼阎鹤祥的动作，哼哼唧唧说着，“做…做完…”阎鹤祥轻咬上小宝贝的耳根低声说着，“好”，呼出的气流惹得郭麒麟浑身一软。

三根手指在小孩紧致的甬道内不停进出翻搅，粉红色的软肉包裹着阎鹤祥的手指，那黏腻的湿润触感让自己的下体不由得又涨大几分。

郭麒麟嘴里磕磕绊绊的叫着阎鹤祥“哥哥”，身躯如不受自己控制般轻轻晃动着，温热的爱液溢出来流至大腿根，一开一合的小口紧咬着阎鹤祥的手指，软肉又痒又麻受不住对方的翻搅，早已塌软的腰也努力抬高乞求更多的爱抚，咬的下唇显现出一道血痕的人颤抖着说，“哥哥我要…”

阎鹤祥的喉结上下滚动对郭麒麟说，“这可是你说的…”，早就要顶不住的人深吸一口气，撤出手指，还带出一串淫糜的欲液。双手扒开郭麒麟的大腿，说“腿分开点…”，这时的小孩儿早就忘了什么羞耻，失智般焦急的说着“哥哥，快点…难受…”

阎鹤祥用力的顶胯将整根巨物一口气送入小孩的体内，仿佛要被贯穿似的的痛楚好像在小孩的内里点了一团火，火辣辣的从里疼到外，从中剥离的快感也攀着小孩儿的脊柱一路向上，惹得自己头晕耳鸣，只能凭微弱的气声发出细碎的呻吟，“哥...好热...好厉害...”

炽热的阳具不经意戳在一个点，小孩儿短促的惊呼一声，浑身便都瘫软了下来，本来挺立的前端开始吐出汩汩清液，阎鹤祥啃咬着小孩的耳廓用气声说着，“我们林林…靠着后面就射出来了…”郭麒麟听着红着眼角皱着眉仿佛又要哭，“真可爱”，阎鹤祥连忙蹭了蹭小孩的面颊，身下则毫不留情的抽插，大幅度的从内里退到穴口，又猛的进攻，几乎每一次都压擦过前列腺的位置，小孩儿的甬道湿滑紧致，让阎鹤祥爽得头皮发麻，郭麒麟则满脸潮红，被冲撞得五脏六腑似乎都移了位，只能呻吟出混乱的气声。

激烈而连续的水声和错乱的呼吸声交错着在房车内回响，周围竟然安静的要命，刚刚来敲门的沈诗诗让小孩心有余悸，郭麒麟小声叫着“哥...”

“嗯？”

“哈…啊……我害怕...”郭麒麟无助的睁开笼罩着水雾的双眸望向阎鹤祥

“别怕，哥哥在呢。”

阎鹤祥换了个姿势将人揽进怀里，在他的耳畔说着话，

“你记不记得，你小时候说过的话...”郭麒麟此刻哼叫着扭身，失去抵抗力的绵柔躯体被扶在怀里抽插，无心去想阎鹤祥的话。

阎鹤祥舔着小孩儿的耳廓，低沉而有质感的声音响起，“你说长大了...要跟我结婚的...”

许是结婚这两个字勾起了郭麒麟尘封的回忆，身下的甬道反射般收缩起来，绞的对方差点就交待在里面。

“结……嗯…啊……结婚？”

“你可不能反悔啊...我都等了您这么多年了...”快四十的男人忽然像个小孩子，委屈的嗓音沙哑，用嘴唇轻触小孩儿凸出的锁骨，“嗯？林林。”

“......”

见人没有反应，阎鹤祥再一次把小孩扑倒，在对方的脖颈胸口留下斑驳的吻痕。郭麒麟此刻顾不得什么自己说过的话，身下火辣辣疼痒酥麻一块袭来，他只能靠在一侧呻吟着，感受着对方的巨物。阎鹤祥的尺寸超出了小孩儿的预想，猛烈的进出让小孩儿的肠液顺着腿根流经股沟，水光布满大腿内侧，郭麒麟就像一只一捏便出水的橙子，清甜可人。

阎鹤祥染上情欲的沙哑嗓音在郭麒麟的耳边响起，抚慰似的说着“我们林林真好看”顺带也念一些诸如“林林里面好软好舒服”之类的荤话，羞的小孩抬不起头，也会导致小孩的肠壁一阵不由自主的猛缩。越向深处捣入小孩儿的反应便越大，不经意刮蹭过的一点让好不容易止了哭的人再一次满脸泪水的抬头，用无力的小爪子抓着自己的背并留下深浅不一的红色痕迹。面对抽泣的人阎鹤祥只好停了动作，转向小孩腿间半立的性器，快感超越痛楚在小孩的体内乱窜，阎鹤祥用手指在小孩儿的铃口处磨蹭，晶莹的清液吐了出来，坚持不住的认迅速的在自己哥哥的掌心进入高潮状态。

向深处挺进的人也察觉不妙，咬咬牙打算从小孩儿身体里退出来，不料小朋友这时却拦住自己抽出的动作，两条腿攀在自己的腰上不放，羞红的眼角低垂，软乎乎的奶音说着“不...不要...”

“哥哥...就...在里面...”

阎鹤祥听了浑身一僵，短促而低沉的一声低吟，滚烫的热流尽数喷射在小孩儿的肠壁上，大口喘着粗气，“你啊...”

一样筋疲力尽的小孩儿还要在嘴上耍贫“哥哥，喜欢就好”

小孩儿的发丝细软，被汗水打湿后一绺一绺的贴在额头上，

“好孩子…”

“林林真是个好孩子”

………

“啊…嗯嗯…对…好孩子……”阎鹤祥撑着头，从那天的回忆中缓慢回神，身边的经纪人一脸无奈，“我刚才跟你说的话你都听了吗…”

“啊？啊？听了……”

“你怎么了”尹航问

“没事，咱们走吧今天林林拆石膏吧”

“对”

这些日子郭麒麟就一直住在阎鹤祥的房间里，逢人问起阎鹤祥则落落大方的说一句，“照顾孩子”。小郭却反跟做贼一样，猫在阎鹤祥的身后，似乎跟对方有了肌肤之亲的人将自己搁在了绯闻对象的位置，生怕让人知道自己跟阎鹤祥有什么。

能怎么办呢，被人抱着就扔到床上了，第一天，很安全，那人什么也没干，自己还颇为感动，就好像回到小时候，不料睡醒了竟然紧贴着对方腿间炽热如烙铁的东西，自己还尴尬的不敢乱动，想了一天不知道怎么开口，到了晚上没等开口就又被按倒来了一发，被人顶得在堆叠的枕头里，小孩儿怕羞拿着枕头挡脸，却被对方拿掉，还使坏在自己耳边用那酥软人腰的低沉气声说着，“林林，让我看着你…”

小郭老师还拿这人当自己哥哥，那人却将怀里着小孩当自己老婆，照这个频率看来阎鹤祥还大有响应国家生育政策的意思，仨月抱俩，两年三熟。

////////

“好！Cut!”

这天，在剧组和自家影帝的床上摸爬滚打半年的郭麒麟终于杀青了。

忠心的仆从为主人挡下一剑，颤抖着手按住汩汩流血的血洞，郭麒麟的头向旁一歪，一滴泪时机完美的从眼角滑落。

郭麒麟的表现自然是惊艳了众人，不过让所有人都没想到的是，这部剧一经播出就得到了大量关注，一切都可以归因于一位日常磕cp又是阎鹤祥粉丝的的大V博主，他在微博里po了段郭麒麟阎鹤祥两个人在片场的视频，大概内容就是老阎隔着一张桌子给小郭讲戏，原本趴在桌子上的小郭忽然抬头对着老阎一笑，整段视频虽然模糊，却依旧能看出阎鹤祥确实看着面前的人笑了一下。

这位热心观众配文，“铁树开花了？？？这个年轻人是谁，他跟影帝好有cp感啊朋友们，这小眼神都滴出水来了啊啊啊啊啊我抱着阿伟全家反复去世。我们阎大头什么时候用这个眼神看过人啊我好酸啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

紧接着下面的评论便是一水儿的，“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊阿”

“年上大叔x年下小奶狗，我先磕为敬！”

“俺也来磕”

“般配！”

就这样在热搜上挂了三天之后，

祥林CP超话迅速在超话榜单登顶。

就连电视剧的弹幕都被，“林林那么可爱！为什么要虐林林！”和“啊啊啊啊主公和林林szd”“祥林女孩火速赶来”“啊啊啊啊”等全面攻陷。

两人也立刻成为了捆绑销售的对象，宣传期的各种访谈节目也一个接着一个上门。郭麒麟依旧记得导演拍着自己的肩膀，语重心长的说着，“到了你为剧组做贡献的时候了”，随即一把将自己推到阎鹤祥身边，莫名其妙的就做了个某视频平台的双人采访。

工作人员：二位老师把麦拿远一点有干扰…

阎鹤祥（没动）

郭麒麟（想动没敢动 再挪就坐地上了！）

工作人员：…您二位用一个麦吧……

Q:二位是怎么看待祥林cp的

阎：什么？什么cp

郭：（耳语）

阎：哦…我不看，他上网的时候看看。

记者：？？？

Q:这次的拍摄过程中有什么有趣的事儿能跟大家分享吗？

郭:阎老师挺有趣的。（营业微笑）

阎：小郭老师更有趣。（微笑）

记者：看在你们这么可爱的份上放过你们！

Q:有什么难忘的事吗？

郭：拍摄过程中我是受了点儿小伤，然后我哥，阎老师一直在悉心照顾我，这个我很感动。

阎：应该的。

郭：（眼神“哥哥最好了”）

Q:阎老师很会照顾人吗？

郭：对，他很厉害，做饭啊，洗衣服啊，还会熨衣服…还会掖（……被子）咳…

总之这些生活起居上的事情他都能照顾到我，还经常跟我对词啊，给我导戏啊……

阎：应该做的。（语气微妙变化，对郭麒麟一笑）

郭：（突然脸红）

Q：这是两个人第一次合作，有什么话想对对方说的？

阎：好好吃饭，不要熬夜，多读书。

郭：？（我本来想说谢谢的…）

记者：小郭老师呢？

郭：祝阎老师身体健康长命百岁吧…

阎：谢谢

Q：我们了解到二位其实已经认识许多年了，那私下里二位都是怎么称呼对方的？

阎：林林

郭：嗯？（反应过来突然不好意思捂脸）

记者：（我懂了）那小郭老师？

郭：老阎……

阎：（眼神）

郭：（心虚）哥…哥…

阎：嗯。

Q：用一个词形容对方。

郭：老…

记者：？

阎：（笑而不语）

郭：咳，成熟。还有…有趣…emmmm…

阎：（深情对视…）

郭：可…可爱。（嗯嗯嗯自己点头）

阎：好看。（一脸认真）

记者：（好…好的。）

Q：我们其实有个默契度考验！

第一个问题：请二位同时回答，会不会在很晚的时候通电话？

郭：会（打）

阎：会（接）

第二个问题：迅速说出对方的生日

阎：阴历还是阳历？

记者：？

……

最后一个问题：这是一个动作题，其中一个人要选一个词然后做相应的口型，另外一个人就要说出来这个词具体是什么。

郭：（事情哪里不对）

阎：开始吧。

记者：谁来说？

阎：我来吧。

郭：好。

（阎鹤祥在手机上打出一个词给记者看）

阎：（口型）

郭：？你再说一次……

阎：（笑了一下又说一次）

郭：我？

阎：（重复口型）

郭：…？我…我…爱…你？？（再次陷入害羞状态）

阎：（笑。）

记者：…嗯…阎老师打的是…午安…

郭：（别说了…）

Q：两个人近期有什么目标吗？或者想做的事情？

阎：希望大家（眼神望向郭麒麟）越来越好

郭：嗯…主要还是做好眼下的工作吧…

Q:粉丝们想知道二位的择偶标准是什么。

阎：嗯……（眼神飘向郭麒麟 ）

郭：（口型你看我干嘛！）

阎：可爱的。

郭：好看，时尚，酷，爱读书，会照顾人，喜欢小动物，人美心善，唱歌好听，写字好看，善解人意，孝顺父母，跟我有共同话题………blah blah…啊最后还得喜欢我。

阎：（?）

记者：？

Q：方便透露一下两个人的情感状态吗

郭&阎：不方便！

记者：（哦…

//////

二人受邀参加某品牌的活动，现场的气氛很活跃，举着手幅的cp粉尖叫连连。没成想结束时被一群媒体在停车场围追堵截。

大部分问题都是奔着阎鹤祥来的，毕竟这次戏没有一如既往的和女演员炒绯闻，反倒出了个什么祥林cp，堪比cp饭还要热情的记者们在两人身后追问着，

“阎老师！阎老师！您方便透露一下目前的感情状态吗？”“您还是单身吗？”“您对祥林cp是什么看法？”“小郭老师会继承家业吗？”“你们是为了炒作卖腐组cp吗？”

郭麒麟并不擅长应对这些问题，他唯一能答上来的是，cp是假的，他们俩是真的。

可是这也不能说啊！

反倒是阎鹤祥从容的回了句“谢谢关心，目前有正在交往的对象”，说罢在暗处握紧了郭麒麟的指尖，两人匆忙奔向不远处接人的车。

听了阎鹤祥的话现场一瞬间炸了锅，所有镜头都瞄准了这位主动非单身著名演员，一群人锲而不舍的追着阎鹤祥跑。

“是圈内人士吗，方便透露吗！”“有结婚的打算吗？”

听到这里阎鹤祥的脚步顿了顿，没看面前大大小小的镜头，只挥了挥手说，“打算很多年了！”

那年他七岁。

站在台上说，

长大了，要跟哥哥结婚。

坐在车里的阎鹤祥捏了捏身边人的手，用只有两个人能听到的声音慢悠悠的说… 

不许反悔。

///////

常年困扰董事长的两个问题至今也没有得到解决。

儿子：继承家业是不可能继承家业的。

鹤祥：不（跟自己人）搞对象是不可能不搞的。

#我怕搞太多你们拿我当x文写手（我不是啊

短期内我都不搞车了，我太菜了…...（岳岳告辞.jpg

#欠了好长一段时间没发…于是回头check的时候（嚯…我写的这是shong么玩意这么老长的废话要是有错别字/没标点/上下句问题/就权当不知道 我溜了溜了溜了）

#回见（👋🏻🐶）

#要是有超多人康我就…我就来个pwp的番外 我都想好了…电话play！…怎样啦！我就是爱搞黄色！被抓进去我也不在乎（我在乎！）


End file.
